Possessed Characters
Odie = | |ProfilePic = OdieEvil.png|CharacterName = Possessed Odie|Sigil = |Flavor = "It is time for you to do what humans do, and die."|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 149||Theme = [https://youtu.be/VDtlIQ_hhi8 Blue Stahli - Give me Everything You've Got]|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 15|Birthplace = Oceanside California|Nationality = American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Possessed Human|PowerSource = |Level = 3|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Conjuring + Enchantment|Power Effect 1 = While possessed, Odie could conjure weapons made of supernatural .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning|Power Effect 2 = While Possessed, Odie could breath out a swarm of demonic locusts that would seek out a target. Doing this seemed to cause him internal . The swarm would only last for a few seconds before it would disperse.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Physiology|Power Effect 3 = While possessed, Odie's body was bolstered by the Spawn of Astreiya within him, making him incredibly resilient to earthly sources of damage, and also dramatically increasing his body's ability to heal from wounds.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 4 = Odie could enter a demonically empowered state and take on the traits of Spawn, causing his skin to become a dull grey, his eyes to turn pure emerald-green, and bone-like appendages to burst from his back. This form granted him very high resistances to , and effects, while also increasing the durability of his flesh and bones. }} |Notes Content = *The Astreiya Spawn inside of Odie was relatively unintelligent, taking several days to learn how to fully manifest its will within Odie and communicate with others. *It took over Odie by twisting his thoughts, rather than exerting direct control. *Was exorcised in Odie Returned, by Yuri and the Prince.}}}} |-|Ricky = |ProfilePic = RickyEvilProfile.png|CharacterName = Possessed Ricky|Sigil = |Flavor = "ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS TO CONTROL YOU!"|Theme = [https://youtu.be/2Q1SxzEBhnc Disturbed - Inside the Fire]|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 183|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Gray-Blue|Month = August|Day = 7th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Orange County California|Nationality = American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Possessed Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = While possessed, Ricky wielded an incredible amount of power over , being able to conjure, shape, and manipulate it at will, with minimal effort. He was also able to conjure with similar ease.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = While possessed, Ricky was a walking beacon that slowly exuded a influence to all around him. As long as someone was in his proximity, they would eventually fall under his control, becoming possessed by as well. The more individuals he came to possess, the greater his power became.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Magic|Power Effect 3 = With enough power in his grasp he was able to create false realities around anyone he chose. He used this power on Mandy Lane to make her feel useless, unwanted and ridiculed.}} |Notes Content = *Obsessed with Mandy Lane for her popularity, beauty and personality but despises her immunity to possession. *Thinks no one else is worthy of being with Mandy Lane, especially Isaac. *Had control over the Twins, almost all of Elsinore High School and many of the student's families. *He smoked extensively, causing Ricky to become addicted to cigarettes even after he was no longer possessed. *Was exorcised in Into the Flames, by Mandy Lane and Isaac.}}}} |-|Shane = | |ProfilePic = ShaneRadaProfile.png|CharacterName = Possessed Shane|Flavor = "You are so weak and pathetic..."|Height = 5'11"|Weight = 160|Theme = [https://youtu.be/h48VH7mgTRk Blue Stahli - Demon]|HairColor = Red-Blonde|EyeColor = Grey-Blue|Month = July|Day = 27th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Temecula, California|Nationality = American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Possessed Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Sigil = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = Shane is currently possessed by , while possessed he has access to extremely potent . However casting them requires access to a powerful artifact, such as a Sigil, and due to Shane being a normal human, Avarada's magic causes him to take . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic + |Power Effect 2 = Shane can channel golden beams of concentrated from each of his fingers, doing so massively ruptures, burns, and destroys the soft tissues of the hand he channels it from, causing 1 . Until the hand heals, this Move cannot be used again. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Magic|Power Effect 3 = When someone entered within 1 yard of Shane, he could appear as anyone they know. This would be extremely convincing, and would tamper with the affected's thoughts, causing them to believe they were now speaking with the person he was mimicing.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Possession + Touch|Power Effect 4 = While possessed, if Shane had sex with anyone, it would be so brutal that they would not survive the act, or he would murder them after. Not soon after that person would rise, possessed by .}} |Notes Content = *While possessed by Avarada, Shane kept a number of his own personality quirks. This is because Avarada had no real emotion of his own, and the human host's would "fill in the blanks". *He brutally murdered and/or raped several people before he was finally stopped. *His possession was a result of a combination of Liam asking Avarada to tamper with Shane's mind, and because Shane wished he could have power of his own. *He was exorcised in Avarada by Luana, Chris, and Liam.}}}} |-|Yuri = | |ProfilePic = YuriProfile2.png |CharacterName = Possessed Yuri |Sigil = |Flavor = "We were... all powerful. We were gods. Now look at you, you're weak..." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/bNoKokGt1xA Famous Last Words - The Show Must Go On] |Weight = 142.5 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = Possessed Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Yuri has embraced a new demon, the , allowing him to turn invisible while within the shadows. Movement doesn't disrupt the invisibility, and while under the effect his footsteps are silent. Resting in the will now regenerates his body over time, even allowing him to replenish lost blood. The effect also provides his body with some kind of supernatural sustenance, preventing him from becoming dehydrated or starved.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning |Power Effect 2 = Yuri can summon several hooked chains from any shadow near him, these chains have no maximum length, but moving them beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring exponential effort to pull for every foot after 10. The ends of the chains have sharp blades that resemble his switchblade. Direct , especially , causes the chains to tighten immensely for a moment before they shatter. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Pact |Power Effect 3 = Yuri has entered into a Pact with an entity known as the Hat Man. This has greatly increased the potency of his shadow abilities. Becoming possessed by this demon will give him access to the Hat Man's switchblade. This blade was used to pierce into the spines of his victims, paralyzing them before leaving them to die. The blades from will also paralyze someone if struck into the spine. }} |Notes Content = *Yuri's pact with the Hat Man came with many unmentioned "weaknesses". One of the more severe ones being that he can no longer stay near sunlight for too long. Sunlight won't kill him but it does cause him physical pain that grows with exposure, if he stays in it too long he'll become possessed by the Hat Man. **Yuri can't "reset" the progress to becoming possessed by quickly stepping in and out of the shadows. He must rest under them for hours. *Shadowmeld keeps him from starving or becoming dehydrated. *Devaletur Chains are nearly unbreakable when summoned inside total darkness but a good flashlight is still strong enough to break them, but not immediately. *When he becomes visible, "Touched Ones" will see shadowy smoke coming off his body for a split second. This is more noticeable if he comes out of invisibility while moving quickly. *If a vampire uses Ausepx on Yuri they'll sometimes see his aura shaped like the Hat Man for a brief moment. This will cause their hearts to race from fear.}}}} |-|Nemo = | |ProfilePic = NemoTrueProfile.png |CharacterName = Lucas "Nemo" Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = "Earn your happy ending." |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 138 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/so8V5dAli-Q?list=PLCnlIkn4w0rvoOjrxCVPg8lWDVPE0f4Tn Halsey - Control] |HairColor = Blue |EyeColor = Cyan |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 27 |Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = Demonic Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power Effect 1 = Nemo's body is bolstered by demonic power, making him incredibly resilient compared to a normal human of his height and build and causing wounds that are inflicted from non- sources to heal over the course of seconds or minutes, rather than days. This also makes him weak to effects. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning |Power Effect 2 = Nemo is capable of summoning an made of ionized neon gas that is roughly 30 feet long. The Wyrm can fly, breath fire, and teleport short distances using demonic rune-portals. It is slower and more frail than a typical , but lasts 120 seconds and burns much hotter. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 3 = Nemo can enter metamorphosis, causing his entire form to turn pitch-black and his skeleton to glow from within, similar in appearance to an X-Ray image. While in this form he bleeds black chemicals, similar in smell and composition to paint. This substance is if ingested or introduced into the bloodstream, and the chemical smell repels individuals. }} |Notes Content = *Nemo is apparently some kind of alternate version of Lucas. He looks exactly like Lucas does, and by extension looks very similar to Yuri, with the only differences being that he has blue hair and eyes, and he's thinner than they are. *He sometimes wears an enchanted bandana over his face which keeps people who know the twins personally from recognizing him, though they'll notice that something is very familiar about him, a feeling similar to a word that's on the tip of their tongue. **To those that never knew Lucas or Yuri personally, it also makes him appear as a young man of similar height and build with blue hair and eyes. **Goes by the alias "Nemo Vidente". Vidente means "oracle" or "seer" in Portuguese. *The Druaght somehow pulled him into a debt of servitude, one that would only end after the Druaght's death. *During he became a student at Elsinore High in order to get close to Liam and Chris. *His intentions are vague, but he seems to operate in a similar way to the Prince. He forges deals and contracts with individuals. Like the Prince he does everything in his power to uphold his end of the bargain, however he generally asks for a steeper price than Prince Edward did. *He's capable of some kind of teleportation, though it doesn't seem he can reliably use it in combat. *After the events of , he sacrificed Liam in a ritual to , trading Liam's soul for the ownership of tome. *He has extensive knowledge of alchemy, and uses it to create his , which can be used to considerably boost an individual's powers with -aligned effects. *In the years since his initial appearance, his powers have grown. *Was killed by a in Fratricide.}}}} |-|Lucas = | |Flavor = "What doesn't kill you, makes you wish you were dead." |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 142 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/RYPWxymohWs Ciara - Paint it Black] |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Rhodamine |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = Possessed Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 1 = While possessed, Lucas's breath is always fully empowered, and has a much greater range and scope. He can also breath in smoke and fire as if it were clean air. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Almighty |Power Effect 2 = While possessed, Lucas's mere presence causes profane chemical ichor to seemingly bleed from anything he touches, with even his footsteps creating pools of the substance. This black paint-like ichor gives him a degree of control over the physical world, allowing him to teleport, pass through solid objects with seemingly no effort, and given enough time, even allows him to summon the limbs of the massive within him. It is so profane that it not only repels individuals, but also sickens and weakens them to the point that they cannot call upon their powers. It is also highly flammable, and if ingested is . |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 3 = Lucas uses and takes on the traits of a demonic dragon, gaining sharp talons and black horns, along with massively increased physical strength. He also absorbs and has a complete immunity to that can be wielded by mortals. He's treated as a while in this form, and takes increased damage from effects.}} corpse and basic instincts and animated by Nemo's darker thoughts and deeds. It fed on Nemo's misery and inability to deal with the world he lived in, becoming a parasitic creature that was forced to live within Nemo. However Nemo's years of warding rituals, binding tattoos, and various other efforts kept it from hurting him or taking him over completely. *The demon planted the idea inside of Nemo that he would need to devour Lucas's soul to return to normal, in order to force a conflict between him and the twins in an effort to gain a body that has no such bindings. It succeeded when Yuri killed Nemo, effectively freeing the "Gemini" demon from it's prison. *Lucas seems to have kept his personality, however his morality has been completely stripped away, and he doesn't even seem to care that he's possessed.}}}}